Gründe
by Megumare Hikaru
Summary: 5 drabble. 5 cerita. 5 alasan mengapa seorang Hoshihara Hikaru bisa jatuh hati pada Sena Arata./inspired from 5 songs. my first fic in this fandom. RnR maybe?


**Gründe**

**Disclaimer: Danball Senki Wars **** Level-5 inc.  
All songs below **** its composer.**

**Warning(s): OOC, shounen-ai, fluff less drabble, gaje, typo, EYD tak sesuai, dsb.**

**For Yuki-senpai, hope you like it~ *wink***

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**[1] He's Got That One Thing.**_

Pulau Kamui. Tempat dimana para pemain LBX terbaik berkumpul. Dan aku akan menjadi salah satu penghuninya mulai hari ini.

Kurenggangkan otot-ototku yang nyaris tegang akibat duduk berjam-jam di atas kapal yang membawaku ke Pulau ini sembari berjalan pelan. Iris biru safirku melayangkan pandangan ke sekitar.

"Ah … rasanya seperti bernostalgia …."

Lalu pandanganku terhenti pada seorang remaja seusiaku—sepertinya—yang memiliki rambut sewarna bata. Ia berdiri tak jauh dariku dan tampak sedang mengagumi desain tata ruang kota ini.

"Pulau ini memang dibuat mirip dengan era 1960-an," tanpa sadar aku menggumamkan sepatah kalimat.

"Hng? Kau penghuni pulau ini ya?" tanya anak itu.

Aku melirik sedikit ke arahnya kemudian kembali berpaling pada tablet di tanganku, "aku baru saja turun dari kapal yang tadi," jawabku.

"Oh, berarti kau juga akan pergi ke Kamui Daimon ya? Wah … tak kusangka akan bertemu sesama murid pindahan di sini," ia berkata dengan riang, "namaku Sena Arata, kau?"

Aku menatap tangannya yang terulur padaku, agak canggung aku menjabatnya, "Hoshihara Hikaru," ujarku singkat, dan dibalas oleh senyumannya yang secerah mentari—kalau aku tidak salah lihat.

Sebab aku langsung memerintahkan pada sendi-sendi di leherku agar kembali menghadapkan wajahku ke layar tablet.

Selama di perjalanan menuju Kamui Daimon, anak bernama Sena Arata itu tak henti-henti membicarakan ketertarikannya pada LBX. Sementara aku tak bosan-bosan menanggapinya hanya dengan kata "Oh." atau "Ya begitulah." tapi ia tak juga berhenti bicara.

Aneh, bukankah biasanya seseorang akan langsung bosan dan menarik diri dari pembicaraan jika ditanggapi seperti itu?

Kulirik remaja berambut bata yang masih sibuk mendongeng itu. Iris _indigo_nya tampak berbinar-binar dan raut wajahnya masih seriang tadi.

Aneh, dia benar-benar aneh.

"Nah, itu dia, Sekolah Terpadu Kamui Daimon! Huwaa … aku sangat menantikan saat dimana aku akan menjadi salah satu siswa di sana!" pekik Arata.

Kemudian ia menoleh padaku, "Hikaru, ayo!" katanya sembari menarik sebelah tanganku.

"Hikaru? Eh tu-tunggu! Kenapa kau membawaku lari?!" seruku.

"Biar kita cepat sampai! _Yeah_~!" soraknya.

Aku hanya mendengus geli seraya menyamakan langkahku dengannya.

Ternyata memang benar, dia aneh. Aku tak mengerti, tapi ia memiliki sesuatu yang membuatku nyaman berada di dekatnya.

_Sena Arata … dia ... menarik._

* * *

_**[2] My Savior.**_

Namaku Hoshihara Hikaru. Aku mempunyai sahabat—_well, _setidaknya ia menganggapku sahabatnya—bernama Sena Arata. Dia anak yang periang, terlalu periang malah. Ia juga baik dan supel. Arata merupakan tipe yang menyenangkan untuk diajak berteman, samasekali berbeda dengan diriku.

Tapi itulah yang kusukai darinya.

_Err … _maksudku, siapa sih yang tidak suka punya teman seperti Arata? Selain menyenangkan, dia juga ringan tangan. Jarang kudengar ia menolak permintaan tolong orang lain.

Lebih dari itu, dia adalah seorang pendengar dan pemberi solusi yang baik.

Dia sahabat yang pengertian.

Aku tak pernah membagi keluh kesahku padanya—karena aku memang tak pernah bercerita apa-apa—tapi entah bagaimana, ia tahu jika aku tengah tertimpa suatu masalah.

Arata selalu ada, ia tak pernah menghilang saat aku membutuhkannya. Dia _menyelamatkanku_ dengan motivasinya ketika aku nyaris putus asa.

"Aku hanya tidak suka melihatmu murung seperti itu, Hikaru. Kau kan sahabatku, dan aku takkan pernah membiarkan sahabatku terpuruk," begitu katanya.

_Sena Arata … dia adalah penyelamatku._

* * *

_**[3] Rainbow After The Storm.**_

Suatu malam, di kamar Asrama Kamui Daimon nomor 302 yang penghuninya belum beranjak ke dunia mimpi, seorang remaja berambut sewarna bata bertanya padaku.

"Hikaru, kenapa sih kamu selalu berwajah datar?"

Aku yang sedang memainkan tabletku kontan menoleh pada si penanya, "datar bagaimana?"

"Tuh, seperti itu, hehehe …." ujar si rambut bata, Sena Arata, sembari terkekeh pelan.

Bibirku sedikit mengerucut, tak senang dengan opininya yang mengatakan wajahku datar. Ayolah, memangnya aku ini tembok?

"Ahahaha … aku hanya bercanda, Hikaru. Jangan marah dong …." ujarnya kemudian, tersirat perasaan bersalah di nada bicaranya.

"Aku nggak marah …." balasku.

Tapi bukan berarti aku mengakui bahwa wajahku datar ya.

"Fyuh …." terdengar helaan napas lega dari Arata, kemudian anak itu membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur dengan tangannya yang menjadi penyangga kepala.

"Kau tahu, Hikaru, sebenarnya kalau kau tersenyum itu manis lho …."

".._hah?_" nyaris saja kujatuhkan tablet ini dari tanganku.

Arata menoleh padaku, ia tersenyum lembut, "kalau kupikir-pikir, kamu itu ibarat pelangi yang muncul setelah badai. Kamu jarang tersenyum, tapi sekalinya senyumanmu itu merekah, badai seganas apapun pasti tidak lagi meninggalkan kesan menakutkan."

Aku tercengang, darimana Arata mendapatkan kata-kata itu?

Lagipula, apa ada pelangi yang muncul setelah badai?

"Cobalah untuk tersenyum sesekali, Hikaru," ucapan Arata membuyarkan lamunan sesaatku.

Aku menunduk memain-mainkan layar tabletku, berusaha menghindari tatapan iris _indigo_nya yang berbinar-binar.

Tapi aku tidak bisa ….

"Terima kasih, Arata. Aku akan coba …." ujarku kemudian, seraya memberikan senyuman terbaik untuknya.

_Sena Arata … kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya kaulah pelangi yang muncul setelah badai itu._

* * *

_**[4] No Lie.**_

Sebagai teman sekamar, sedikit banyak aku mengetahui bagaimana sifat Arata, mulai dari yang paling baik sampai yang paling buruk.

Karena seingatku sifat baik Arata sudah pernah kuceritakan, jadi sekarang aku akan menceritakan yang sebaliknya.

Belakangan ini Arata sering sekali berbohong. Salah satunya adalah ketika ia berbohong pada Mito-_sensei_ kalau ia tidak membawa PR. Padahal aku melihat kalau buku PRnya tergeletak manis di laci meja. Entah apa alasannya Arata berbohong waktu itu, yang jelas Mito-_sensei _langsung menyuruhnya untuk mencabuti rumput liar yang ada di setiap pot tanaman.

Selain itu, ia juga bersikap aneh padaku. Setiap kali aku masuk ke kamar, pasti ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan melanjutkannya di luar. Ketika kutanya ia hanya tertawa dan menjawab sekenanya.

Malam ini kejadian tersebut terulang lagi. Aku yang baru selesai membersihkan diri di _onsen _terkejut mendapati kamarku—_well, _ini kamar Arata juga—berantakan.

"Ng …." aku menatap kekacauan ini dengan _facepalm_, "apa yang kau lakukan, Arata?"

"Ahahaha … hai Hikaru, a-aku baru saja akan membereskannya …." jawab anak itu gelagapan.

Aku menghampirinya lalu berlutut di sampingnya, "tidak perlu dibereskan, jawab saja," kataku.

Arata menggaruk tengkuknya, "_etto … _sebenarnya … aku ingin memberikannya besok, tapi … sudah ketahuan ya … hehehehe …."

Aku memicingkan mata, "memberikan_nya_? apa itu?"

Kedua tangan Arata yang tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya itu terulur, menyodorkan sebuah … _err _… kelihatannya seperti mahkota dari anyaman rumput.

"Aku ingin memberikan ini untukmu …." ucap si rambut bata itu dengan senyuman mentarinya.

Aku menerima mahkota rumput itu sambil tercengang, "i-ini … untukku?"

"Ahahaha, iya. Maaf ya kalau berantakan. Aku … kurang bisa menganyam sih, hehe …."

Kepalaku menggeleng, "tidak, ini bagus kok, aku suka," ucapku seraya tersenyum.

"Syukurlah, hehehe …." Arata terkekeh.

Tapi rumput ini mengingatkanku pada sesuatu, "Arata, apa waktu itu kau berbohong supaya dihukum dan mendapatkan rumput ini?" tanyaku kemudian.

"E-eh, kok kamu tahu?" celetuknya.

"Jadi … benar ya …?" tanyaku sendu.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Hikaru," ujar Arata dengan tempo _allegro_, "_eng _… sebenarnya aku kepikiran sesuatu ketika sedang mencabuti rumput itu. Aku kepikiran kamu. Kupikir kalau kamu pakai mahkota dari rumput pasti lucu, ya … jadi … aku membuatnya … begitu …." lama-kelamaan suaranya menipis.

Aku terdiam sesaat, "kamu, nggak lagi bohong, kan?"

Arata menggeleng, "mana mungkin aku berani bohong sama orang yang kusuka," katanya sembari meletakkan mahkota itu di atas kepalaku dan kembali tersenyum.

Kubiarkan iris biru safirku bertemu dengan _indigo _yang berbinar-binar. Kubiarkan panas tubuhku menorehkan semburat kemerahan di wajahku. Kubiarkan juga kedua tangan Arata menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"..aku suka kamu, Hikaru …."

_Karena aku tahu, tiada dusta dalam setiap perkataannya …._

* * *

_**[5] On My Mind.**_

_Sena Arata x Hoshihara Hikaru._

Aku membolak-balik buku tulis Arata yang sempat tertimpa oleh pemiliknya saat ia ketiduran di kelas—ngomong-ngomong sekarang dia sedang dihukum—dan hanya tulisan itu yang kutemukan dari halaman tengah sampai belakang.

Aku mendengus geli. Dasar Arata, bukannya mencatat pelajaran malah menulis yang macam-macam.

"Hee? Kau baca ya, Hikaru?"

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu dan refleksi seorang remaja berambut bata yang sedang membawa ember beserta alat pel terpantul dalam iris biru safirku.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyaku, tak mengacuhkan perkataannya barusan.

Arata meletakkan ember itu, "yah … sedikit lagi. Maaf ya, kamu jadi menungguku," ujarnya.

"Nggak apa-apa," balasku.

Setelah masa hukuman Arata berakhir, kami pergi ke _rooftop _sekolah sembari membawa makan siang. Kami sempat berpapasan dengan Haruki dan Sakuya yang mengajak kami makan bersama, kemudian Arata berdalih jika ia sedang ingin menikmati udara segar di _rooftop_, dan untungnya mereka percaya.

"Hmm … mungkin lain kali kita bisa memberitahu mereka yang sebenarnya," kataku setibanya kami di _rooftop_.

Arata tertawa, "ahahaha … iya, mungkin sebaiknya begitu …."

Selanjutnya hanya terdengar suara dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan tempat makan sampai akhirnya Arata buka suara.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hikaru, aku senang sekali lho saat kamu menerimaku hehe, rasanya masih nggak percaya, tapi aku benar-benar senang," katanya, riang seperti biasa.

Senyum kecil merekah di bibirku, "aku ... aku juga senang karena kamu suka padaku," aku berujar. Sepertinya wajahku merah lagi.

"Ahahahaha … kamu lucu sih …." Arata berucap sembari mengacak rambut _blonde_ku.

"A-Arataaa …!" erangku saat tangannya bergerilya di atas kepalaku.

"Hehe maaf, maaf …." Iris _indigo _itu pun menghentikan aktivitas alat geraknya yang mengacak-acak setiap helai rambutku, lalu merapikannya kembali.

"Oh ya, Hikaru, aku boleh tanya sesuatu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Aku mengangkat kedua alisku, memberi gestur seperti apa-yang-mau-kau-tanyakan?

Arata mengusap pipinya dengan jari, "_etto_ … apa yang membuatmu mau menerimaku?" sebuah pertanyaan yang lain pun terluncur dari bibirnya.

"Tidak tahu …."

".._eh?_" Arata sontak menoleh ke arahku.

Aku tersenyum, "habisnya bayang-bayang Arata selalu menari di pikiranku, jadi kuterima saja."

-END

* * *

_**Another Disclaimer...**_

**[1] **Terinspirasi dari lagu **One Thing **by **One Direction**  
kayaknya sih udah bisa ketebak dari judul drabblenya ya? hihihi... *plakk*

**[2] **Terinspirasi dari lagu **This Song Saved My Life **by **Simple Plan**  
pokoknya... terhitung sejak hari Minggu kemaren, saya demen banget sama lagu ini~ *tebar mawar*  
saya saranin buat minna-sama yang lagi nyari lagu motivasi untuk download lagu ini 8D

**[3] **Terinspirasi dari lagu **I Lay My Love On You **by **Westlife**  
well, agak ga nyambung sih sebenernya, tapi lirik intronya yang '_just a smile and the rain is gone_' itu yang bikin ide drabble ini muncul 8D

**[4] **Terinspirasi dari lagu **This I Promise You **by **N Sync  
**yeah, sedikit kurang nyambung lagi, but saya mengilhami *cieh bahasanya* liriknya, biasanya kalo orang janji itu ga bakalan bohong kan? *wink*

**[5] **Terinspirasi dari lagu **On My Mind **by **Cody Simpson**  
sama kayak judul drabblenya, abis saya bingung sih *jder*  
but, sepertinya drabble ini yang paling fail yah... 8"D *mojok*

* * *

note: uwaaahh~ akhirnya perjuangan selama 8 jam ini terbayarkan~ *nangis terharu* *disambit*

po-pokoknya, semua ini saya dedikasikan untuk kakak Arata tercintaa~ love you kak~ *disepak*

oh iya, judul 'Gründe' ini saya ambil dari bahasa Jerman, artinya 'alasan' 8D

anw, ada yang berkenan review? 8"D


End file.
